


Thin Line

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to kill him as much as she want to frak him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Warning: gun play

She holds the gun to his head as she rides him, breathless and sweaty, biting her lip to keep from moaning. She fraks herself on his hard cock, the gun steady as it rests against his temple. Her knees hurt as she thrusts frantically, the pleasure-pain building slowly, too slowly, toward a release she desperately needs.

"Kara," he sighs, cupping her hips with his long fingers, "Kara."

"Frak you," she hisses. "Frakkin' machine." The muscles in her hand tighten as her finger trembles on the trigger.

He looks at her, blue eyes unafraid, and she comes, gasping.

-fin-


End file.
